The Burden
by OldieButGoodie
Summary: Taweret, the goddess of childbirth and fertility, is transferred to the museum. Though, what Larry Daley quickly discovers is that she has a deadly spell upon her, and it lures Ahkmenrah in... Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright let me just say,**

**_what the hell_**

**I don't know where this came from, I just wanted some mpreg!ahkmenrah, okay? He is my baby and I need him to have a baby.**

**Also, Taweret is a legit Egyptian goddess of fertility and childbirth, but the stuff about the 72 hours and it affecting men is totally made up for the sake of this fic. **

**I apologize for this being so weird.**

* * *

><p>Larry Daley had never ever seen anything like this. He had seen quite a lot in his day, given his job. Seeing statues and wax figures come to life at night was quite a lot to comprehend, and he had managed that enormous task of not crumbling and ending up in an insane asylum. But this… <em>this was insane<em>. It all started with Mr. McPhee introducing a new artifact into the museum. Normally, any new artifact didn't make any difference to Larry, and it hardly altered his night. If it was a new wax figure, he'd simply and calmly introduce himself and the others, and easily befriend it. No more than that, and if it was a new taxidermy animal, he'd tame it... Although, this particular artifact was unique.

"Taweret, goddess of fertility and childbirth."

"It's a pregnant hippopotamus." Larry said flatly, staring at the odd, statue.

McPhee rolled his eyes in irritation. "She's our newest artifact, treat her with respect."

Larry chuckled lightly in a dry humor at that. "Right... And I'm sure children won't point and laugh at our pregnant hippo exhibit."

"They're children, you are not." McPhee argued, snapping at Larry, pointing a finger in his direction while sitting down at his desk quietly. Once McPhee settled, he reached a hand out, swiping at a speck of dust on the statue's shiny surface. He pricked his finger back up, seemingly examining said speck of dust, then glaring in disgust and flicking it away, one of the many odd, overly exaggerated things Larry had noticed about his boss.

Larry rolled his eyes at him before shaking his head and looking at the statue closer. It was a brown hippo with the limbs of a cat, and the back of a crocodile, along with an expectant stomach to exaggerate her being the goddess of fertility. Though, aside from that, the rest of it's appearance got even stranger.

"That's not exactly PG, you know." Larry said, examining the very, large, exposed breasts on the statue. "Those look like eighty-year-old granny tits!"

"Oh well. It'll attract attention." McPhee said, shuffling through papers on his desk. The papers he held were filled with vast information on the latest addition to the museum, giving it's back-story and legend. "Ah, here. She was common in Egyptian households, said to have the gift of pregnancy if touched." he said with a light laugh dripping with non-belief of the magic abilities associated with Taweret.

This caught Larry's attention. _Said to_ meant legend. And legend was one of the many things that came to life at night. "…Like a curse..?" Larry asked, concern wavering in his voice as all of his attention was directed to McPhee.

"So to speak." McPhee answered, glancing up at his employee then back to his papers filled with information on the object before them. "She drew Egyptians near, and granted them with the gift of a child… Ooh, here's something interesting, the pregnancy lasted three days, one day for each trimester. Does sound awfully a lot like a curse, doesn't it?" he chuckled again.

As Larry absorbed this information, his mind raced with worried thoughts of his dear nocturnal friends. Jaw clenching in concern, he looked back up at McPhee. "Yeah, yeah it does." he said shortly to him. "And how long until it gets put into the museum…?" he questioned mildly.

"Oh it'll be in there by closing time, it's due to be picked up now actually."

Larry nodded slowly, his expression belaying his true emotions and concern. He _had _to find out more about this thing. This was dangerous... Well, not that pregnancy was dangerous per say, but McPhee claimed it attracted Egyptians. This worried Larry beyond belief as he thought to one particular Pharaoh that was under his watch every evening. Interrupting Larry's thoughts, McPhee's office door suddenly opened, the creak of the door and the twisting of the nob sounding throughout the room, bringing forth both Larry and McPhee's attention. The door opened fully, revealing two of the museum's employees walking in. Larry had seen them a few times before, they were a few of the many moving men that specialized in bringing the artifacts into the museum. Given that there were two present, it meant that Taweret wasn't exactly light. Upon their entrance, McPhee gave them a forced smile and nod, motioning to Taweret. "Just on time, gentlemen."

Larry watched in near horror as they both picked up the heavy object, and carefully carried it out the door, shuffling slowly and watching their foot-movements carefully. Larry turned back to McPhee, his expression showing the shock he felt at this situation. "Wait, hold on, it'll be an exhibit by this evening? During my shift?"

"Yes, I told you that already. What's got you so spooked?"

Larry shook his head quickly in response. "It's nothing… Hey, can I, uh, see those?" he asked, motioning to the papers in his boss' hands. This perked a strange glance of distrust in McPhee's eyes, but he handed them over, an odd look of confusion on his face at the request. "Alright, have fun. But what do you-"

"No time, gotta run." Larry said hurriedly, collecting the papers and holding them tightly in his arms. Giving a curt nod to McPhee, he quickly paced out of the door, trying his hardest to keep himself from running.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holy hell!**_** The amount of feedback I've gotten in one day is just insane! Thank you all so much! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but it was originally included in the first chap, but I wanted to test and see how the first chapter would do without this part to begin with ;) It did very well! Thank you all again! **

**I encourage you guys to review rather than just favorite and follow :) Reviews give me life, and I love hearing from you all!**

**Also, do you think I'm writing Larry well? Please let me know!**

* * *

><p>Larry had never rushed so fast to work in his life. He nearly sprinted to his locker room, dressing in his uniform in a haste. His mind was racing with worried thoughts over that damned artifact. <em>Why the hell would the museum even need that?! "To attract attention…" Eat me, McPhee. <em>He groaned inwardly at that, flushing thoughts of his annoying boss away. Once Larry had gotten dressed in his uniform, he started with the task of reading through the papers. Sitting down in a metal fold up chair in his locker room, he sat and started reading.

_"In Egyptian Mythology, Taweret is the protective ancient Egyptian goddess of fertility and childbirth."_

"Yeah, yeah... I know that already." Larry said to himself in a groan, eyes scanning through the page, searching for anything to he saw as useful. _Hold on, _

_"If touched, Taweret is said to bring the gift of pregnancy. Although, her gift is is unlike most pregnancies. It is extremely quick, the gestation lasting only 72 hours or less."_

Larry let out a sigh as the words processed in his mind. "...Just like McPhee said... Jesus, that's fast..." he mumbled to himself, then continuing on through the page.

_"Though pregnancy is strictly the task of females in humans, Taweret is said to also lay upon her gift to males as well. Her powers only affect those of Egyptian blood, and will draw them near, quite similar to Sleeping Beauty's affiliation with the spinning wheel. Those drawn near are said not be in control of themselves, and will most definitely __touch upon Taweret, infecting themselves with her gift."_

Larry's eyes widened in surprise at this, mind numbing at what could happen if Taweret came to life in the evening. With another shuddering sigh, he dropped the paper, and brought his hands to his forehead. He dropped his head into his hands, whispering to himself, "You've got to be kidding me..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :) And yes, that's pretty obvious Jeditavius there, I ship them, don't judge me. This chapter is longer compared to the last, so I hope you guys enjoy that treat! I'm a little nervous about the characters and if I'm portraying them well... Please let me know your opinions on that! **_

_**Reviews are definitely welcome, don't be shy!~**_

* * *

><p>"What the hell do ya think it is?"<p>

"You think I'm aware? I haven't got a clue."

The tiny Roman Solider and the minuscule Westerner stared up at the statue, puzzled as to what it could possibly be. The strange artifact sat before them, placed in the section along with the other brass and marble statues, many of them alive and walking about, heads turned in awe at the statue just as the miniature men did. Though, Taweret was still and silent, un-moving without a word. She was quite large compared to the two, small men, as was everything in actuality. Though, this deity confused them greatly, most likely due to the mixes of species in this goddess, making it hard for them to pinpoint what exactly she was.

"It looks kinda like an alligator..." Jed stated, observing it carefully with an intense stare upon the object. He tilted his head quizzically, squinting at the darned thing. Octavius nodded in agreement with him, just as unsure of what it could be as Jed was. "Or, maybe a hippo..? Can't tell."

"It does resemble both of those creatures… But what of the…" Octavius nearly blushed mid-sentence as he struggled to speak. "….The breasts?" he choked out, earning a sudden chuckle from Jedediah.

"Those look pretty damn human to me." Came Jed's laughter as Octavius regained himself, huffing a breath of annoyance out, clearly quite embarrassed.

"This is not a laughing matter, my friend. We don't know what this is!" Octavius recoiled, sputtering with a crimson blush staining his cheeks, something he was unaware his tiny plastic form was capable of up until this point.

Jedediah was nearly bent over in laughter and giggle fits at his companion's flushed face. "Oh, c'mon! It's not like you haven't seen em' before!" he said, his chuckling dying down as he stood upright, slapping Octavius gently on the arm. Octavius avoided eye contact at that, turning his head away from Jed, resulting in a questionable stare from the blonde. Jed's expression changed from confusion, then a smile perked at the corners of his lips. "Hold on, wait- Have you not-"

"It's not important!" Octavius snapped at him, only earning another grin from Jed. Octavius turned back to him, a pout present on his lips. "…It's not like there are any females in my army!"

Hoots of laughter came from Jed once more, and he found himself wiping joyful tears from his eyes. The grin on his face was priceless in every way imaginable, while Octavius stewed in his embarrassment.

"Don't worry your pretty face over that," Jedediah said softly to him, laying a gentle and caring hand on his shoulder. "You'll find someone." Octavius looked back at him with longing eyes and genuine smile on his lips.

"Maybe you'll get some action with her!" Jed chuckled, motioning his head towards the statue. Octavius let his head fall and a laugh build from his throat, giggles bursting from both of them.

As they continued to joke among themselves, the rest of the museum was lively around them as well. Hardly any of them were aware of the new addition yet, the two, tiny men having been the first to discover Taweret while roaming together. There were still many parts of the museum they hadn't seen, even for being alive and active for so long. Their small feet couldn't carry them too far, but it proved far enough to help them discover the new oddity in their home.

Over their tiny laughs came the sound of horse's hooves beating on the hard floor. The chestnut stallion approached the statue, both Jedediah and Octavius turning to face their friend, who they knew to be Teddy, as he was one of the only members of the museum who rode horseback. Teddy gave them a wide grin as his steed walked closer before halting to a stop, huffing lightly. Teddy watched their tiny waves of hello and friendly greetings before his attention was caught by the artifact. "Now what's this?" he questioned, staring intently at Taweret.

Jed and Octavius shrugged simultaneously back at Teddy. "Ain't got a clue. She's not movin' either." Jed sighed, hoping for a more exciting evening over the one he was currently experiencing.

This only perked more curiosity and confusion from Teddy. His jaw clenched in his wonder and curiosity as he stepped off his horse, patting Texas lightly as he did. He walked towards them, looking closely at the statue. His head filled with worry and concern as to why a creature in the museum wasn't alive.

"Do you think she's alright?" he questioned.

"Dunno, she hasn't moved at all." Jed answered, turning to look back at him. Teddy's worry grew with each passing second. In all his years in the museum, he had never seen a creature that hadn't come to life at night. The only instances where an object didn't become animated was if it were clothing or jewelry, or maybe a vase. This statue didn't fall under those categories. She appeared animal-like, meaning she should have been able to walk, talk, and come to life.

"That's quite strange..." Teddy stated, eyes intently focused on the statue. There was slight fear treading in his voice, as he was unaware if this situation was a positive or negative one. The museum was always welcome to new additions, though having one odd inhabitant not alive like the rest of them was peculiarly strange, and mildly concerning. Jed and Octavius didn't think much of it, but it certainly made Teddy wonder if the statue was simply just shy, or possibly a danger ready to strike.

"Maybe there's something wrong with Ahkmenrah's Tablet?" Octavius suggested hopefully, looking to Teddy, awaiting his thoughts on the matter.

"If so, shouldn't we all be lifeless?" Came the reply. Teddy appeared to sound more wary now, stiffening as he watched the statue for any sign of life or movement.

Both Jed and Octavius nodded, uncomfortably unsure about the new addition to their home. It should have been coming to life! They couldn't grasp why it wasn't, and were all starting to become fearful of what it could possibly mean, their doubts and ideas flowing through their heads.

Though, before anyone could mutter another word, they all heard the rough sound of marble scraping against marble, causing them to all glance up at where the sound originated. _The statue_. Her head was turned slightly, and she was staring directly at them, examining them as they had all done just moments ago. Her grey, stone eyes turned quickly, flipping between the three of them, looking at each for a brief second before looking at the next, like a remote switching through television commercials.

"Hello!" Teddy greeted, attempting to sound as friendly as possible to her. So far, she didn't seem to be a threat to them. She hadn't made any attacks yet, and was simply observing. But still, he was cautious, hands ready to reach for his weapons at all times. He couldn't be too careful, now could he?

Taweret didn't respond, only continuing her stare at them. She focused on Teddy specifically, squinting her eyes at him, almost as if she was trying to figure him out and dissect him. It was quite eerie to him, striking fear in his heart. Taweret then suddenly directed her attention away from Teddy, head snapping towards the entrance of the room. Her stone eyes were wide, seemingly filled with some form of shock. Teddy, Octavius, and Jedediah appeared ready to question what exactly she was looking at when an odd glow of blue formed in her eyes, starting as a minuscule dot, then eventually filling all of her eyes in a deep, sapphire glow.

With concerned and intensely concerned expressions plastered upon their faces, they backed away from the statue slightly. Jed and Octavius moved back slowly, tiptoeing carefully with frightened ease, hoping dearly that they wouldn't attract her terrifying, icy, stare. As much as they both despised to admit in their pride, they were petrified of this creature. She was strange, moving slowly with an established creep and slither in the way she rotated her head. Oh, and her eyes. _Her eyes._ They almost seemed to dig into them, searching and prying everything from their minds and twisting and churning their insides in her silent, yet deadly stare. Normally of course, something bigger or larger than them wouldn't alter their bravery or willingness to fight… Not even Rexy. Though, of course, they knew Rexy meant no harm to them. Perhaps the newness of Taweret was what made them back away from her in fear of what would unfold next. Taweret was something they had never seen before, a creature that chose to stay still in the night… This left them at loss of what to do now that something had perked her attention.

Even Teddy stood completely still as they anticipated her next move. Although, he had the slightest curiosity to discover what was so incredibly interesting to her and what her gaze was settling on at the moment. He turned his head slowly, eyes locked onto the statue until he was absolutely sure she wouldn't turn back to him. Now looking at the entrance to the room, he recognized one of the many inhabitants of the museum. It was his Egyptian acquaintance, Ahkmenrah. Teddy supposed that he was wandering around the museum, as did most of them did anyways. Ahkmenrah always seemed to pause and admire, seeing the greater good in life. It was simply one of the quirks he had noted about the young Pharaoh. Ahk just appeared to have a way with words, Teddy knowing this from observing him briefly when he could. Teddy could never think badly of him. Well, no one could. Ahkmenrah was one of the most peaceful men Teddy had ever met.

Though, even if it was quite normal for Ahkmenrah to be patrolling the hallways, something seemed a little off. Something odd and strange had crept into Ahk's gaze, perhaps shock. Teddy couldn't place the expression in the Pharaoh's eyes as he had never seen it before.

"Are you alright, boy?" Teddy asked, bringing the attention of Jed and Octavius. Now they too noticed Ahkmenrah purely standing in the entrance.

No one seemed to notice what had captured Ahkmenrah's gaze. He was locked in a stare with the now active statue. Her eyes were still glowing a sparkling blue as she narrowed her eyes at him. Slowly, she raised her arms, holding them in a motion towards the Pharaoh. Suddenly, the same sapphire glow appeared in her hands, swirling and forming in wisps of blue mist in the air. This seemed to make Ahk lose any and all control of himself, all life dying out of his eyes as he stepped forward towards the statue, the wisps of sapphire forming in his eyes as well, swallowing his irises entirely.

The three men watched in wonder, uncertainty, and dread as Ahkmenrah seemed to be controlled by Taweret as he approached her, his gaze seeming lifeless in a form of trance. Moving closer and closer to her, in seconds right beside the statue, close enough to reach our and touch her shining surface.

And that's exactly what he did.


	4. Sorry

Hey, guys. I'm sorry. I'm taking a break, and officially putting a hiatus on **_all _**of my currently running stories.

I'll try to get back when I can, I'm just having a really tough time in my life right now.

I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 4

_Shit, they're already awake..! _Larry thought to himself as he raced through the lobby of the museum, his shoes squeaking loudly as they sped on the polished floor. He ran past each and every creature that was alive and wandering about, bumping into several people and animals, receiving disgruntled stares and cries of annoyance from them.

_Where would they have put that damn statue? In the Egyptian exhibit? Or the statue panel? Oh God, I hope not in Ahk's tomb…_

Larry stopped his pace at the front desk, breathing heavily, his lungs gasping for air. He took the small amount of time to catch his breath and assess the situation and his surroundings, eyes searching and sailing over the entrances to the many hallways. Though, from one particular one of the doorways, he noticed some form of gleaming light. A blue glow that shined dimly, but he could still see it in the shadows and corners of the walls. _Oh no..._ As what he had been dreading the entire evening seemed to spring to life all at once, he bolted towards where the dull light was originating with his fears and frets filling his head.

He turned the corner to see the sapphire glow stretching in long, slim, arms of airy light swirling around the Pharaoh, and the wisps reaching back to and forming from Taweret's hands. The statue he had seen earlier was now alive, and working her dastardly magic on his friend. Larry watched in horror as the rays and swirls of blue formed together around Ahkmenrah, then seemed to decide all at once to attack him, shooting directly towards his head. Though, instead of harming him as Larry fearfully anticipated, the glow went directly into his mouth, shining brightly through his body as it reached down through him and landed into the pit of his stomach. Slowly, it settled and the brightness of it dimmed until it faded completely into him.

"Ahk!"

Larry paced over towards the Pharaoh quickly, worrying for him greatly. He had hardly even noticed the others in the room. Teddy, Octavius and Jed had all witnessed the strange happening as well. Teddy was also approaching the Egyptian in his concern like Larry. Ahkmenrah seemed to have a blank expression on his face, showing no emotion whatsoever, almost as if he was in a frozen daze. Both Larry and Teddy now stood next to him, examining and trying to figure out if he was alright.

"Teddy, what just happened?" Larry asked, glancing at him for a brief second before his attention was diverted back to Ahk.

"I think the new addition cursed him." Teddy replied wearily. "She wasn't moving at all until he entered the room..." he continued.

Larry looked over at Teddy's last comment, his knowledge and built up fear of the statue's abilities coming to mind at Teddy's words. He bit his lip and sighed in his frustration as his eyes met the floor. "Yeah, I think I know what she did..."

"Whatever did she do?"

"Look, it's hard to-"

Larry was suddenly cut off by an unanticipated movement from Ahkmenrah, the Pharaoh becoming no longer silent and quiet as he let out a strangled groan of strained pain, swaying forward into Larry.

"Woah, woah! Easy, Ahk!" Larry exclaimed, startled at Ahkmerah seeming to lose his balance. "Easy, buddy." he continued, both him and Teddy attempting to help Ahk stand upright rather than leaning into Larry's chest.

As he appeared to gain balance back onto his own two feet, Ahk strained from the throbbing pain in both his head and stomach, shutting his eyes tightly, trying to wash away the aching.

"What in Lord's name just happened to you?" Teddy asked him, voicing his confusion and concern aloud.

Ahkmenrah didn't speak, only breathing slowly as he tried to snap from his daze. He brought forth a hand to his abdomen, trying to soothe whatever was so unhappy and pained in his stomach.

"Let me handle this." Larry said to Teddy in a low whisper, signaling for the wax man to stray back to Jed and Octavius for some minutes. Larry's eyes drew back to the Pharaoh. "Ahk, you okay?"

Ahkmenrah answered this time, shaking his head wearily. "I... I do not know what just happened."

"Let me guess, you touched the pregnant hippo?" Larry laughed in a light chuckle, belaying his panic over the situation.

Ahk nodded, his head bowing in shame and embarrassment. "I felt as if I wasn't in control of myself."

"That's because she was in control." Larry confirmed. "That wasn't you."

"But why would she do that? I recognize her, she's one of the many Egyptian goddesses." Ahk stated, glancing back at the statue, who was once again still, the glow from her eyes having diminished.

"See... That's the thing, since she's Egyptian, she's only gonna curse you..." Larry said slowly, hoping dearly the interesting reveal wouldn't turn sour and scare his friend too much.

"What did she curse me with?"

"This - uh..." Larry paused, chuckling nervously. "This is gonna sound crazy."

"...Go on." Ahk said, looking at Larry warily.

"She's an Egyptian fertility goddess, which means you're... pregnant."

Ahkmenrah almost seemed to be frozen in place as he was just moments ago. Larry could practically see the gears turning in Ahk's head as he absorbed this information and took it all in. Though, after a dead-silent ten seconds, the Pharaoh responded with his reply.

"Alright." he said simply, eyes meeting Larry's once more.

This certainly took Larry by surprise, the night guard furrowing his eyebrows in comic confusion. "Wait, that's it? Alright? That's all you've got to say?" he questioned.

Ahk shrugged lightly at Larry's outburst of confusion and shock. "I recognize her from my childhood. My mother had one in her room. Given that it has a pregnancy curse, it's no surprise to me that it's actually possible. My tablet brings the museum to life, Larry, along with curses."

"Aren't you a little concerned about the fact that you're pregnant?" Larry asked, eyes narrowing in unbelief.

"Well, yes, that is quite out of the ordinary, but I can assure you I'm quite alright."

Larry nodded slowly, eyes dodging to the floor as his mind was over-run and buried with deep thought.

"So, uh, how's it gonna... You know." he mumbled quietly, his throat clenching in his awkwardness upon the topic.

"No, I do not know. What are you talking about, Larry?" Ahkmenrah questioned, eyes prying in his innocent confusion.

Larry huffed out a strained sigh, feeling himself squirm in his skin over his uncomfort over the topic. "...How's it gonna come out?" he finally said, head ducked down towards the floor in his nervousness and embarrassment.

"I assume it will come out of my stomach, given it would have no where else to go." Ahk stated, his eyes becoming pensive, as if in deep thought over the situation.

"Wait, hold on, does that mean it's going to just rip right out of you? Like in Alien?"

"I'm not understand whatever reference you're making, but yes, it is."

Larry's eyes were wide with shock and surprise, staring at the Egyptian. "And are you gonna be okay? Seriously, Ahk, this could kill you!" he exclaimed. Ahkmenrah nodded lightly. "Well, yes, it probably will, but there is a way to ensure I heal properly afterwards."

This perked Larry's full attention as he looked up once more. "And what's that?"

"It's a potion, a common remedy used back in Egypt. A healing spell."

"Yeah? And what is it?"

"You'll need three things, the tears of a God, water from the Nile, and a three legged toad." Ahk stated.

Larry simply stared at the Pharaoh in his disbelief and confusion. "Seriously? Where am I gonna find those?"

"I'm positive they can be found in the museum. Maybe you can make the statue of Ra cry, and there is also a painting of the Nile in my exhibit, you can get the water from there. There are also jarred creatures there as well, and deformities in amphibians are common, you might find one."

Larry nodded uncertainly in response to hearing this. This was going to be a big task, but he was hopeful that with the help of his nocturnal friends, he could accomplish this great feat. "Okay… Well, I'll work on that. You just relax, okay? This thing is only gonna last three days. Or, three nights in our case. I gotta find all that stuff for our healing spell, so you just take it easy."

Ahkmenrah nodded lightly before Larry gave him a curt smile and pacing away. Larry's thoughts were swimming rapidly as he was trying to comprehend the situation and plan out who would go with him on this journey to collect these items. He decided Teddy and a few others would do, and Octavius and Jed would be good at watching after the Pharaoh. He knew that Ahk would need some supervision in case he was in need of anything. Larry knew from experience with his ex-wife that pregnancy was a rough ride, and he was hopeful that Ahkmenrah wouldn't be completely consumed by the hormones. Larry laughed lightly at the thought, _Man, I hope the little guys can handle him… _


End file.
